


Ein Paar und der Nachbarsjunge

by MichikoMame



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Roleplay, joking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichikoMame/pseuds/MichikoMame
Summary: Ace und Jake bekommen eine Rolle zugeteilt, ebenso wie ihr Killer.(Einfach eine kleine Runde wo ich mit Freunden herum geblödelt habe XD)





	Ein Paar und der Nachbarsjunge

Als sie zu sich kommen stehen Ace und Jake nebeneinander im Blackwater Sumpf. Sie spürten das sie die einzigen Überlebenden sind und auch das sie nur Drei Generatoren zur Flucht benötigen. Beide hören ein Flüstern vom Entitus.

Entitus:"Nehmt eure Rollen ein oder sterbt Qualvoll."

Vor seinem inneren Auge sieht Ace das Wort Ehemann und Jake die Worte Nachbarsteenager mit Kink aufblitzen. Dementsprechend verwirrt schaut Jake zu Ace.

Jake:"Kink?.... Was ist das hier?"

Ace:"Keine Ahnung.... spielen wir einfach mit und hauen schnell ab."

Jake nickt und sie gehen los. Der erste Generator verläuft ohne Probleme. Kaum wie er aktiv ist verstecken sie sich und man hört leise den Herzschlag des Killers, aber dann wird er auch schon wieder leise und verschwindet. Ace nimmt die Regenbogenkarte hervor die er dabei hat. So sieht er die Augen von Haken und Generatoren in einem gewissen Umkreis, zumindest bis er sie schnell wieder schließt.

Jake:"Was war das?.... ich konnte die Generatoren sehen, also die Auren..."

Ace:"Ich habe eine Karte dabei. Dank der Linse dabei kannst du alles sehen wenn ich sie öffne."

Wieder öffnet er sie und schaut rein als Jake sich leise rufend meldet.

Jake:"Ich sehe die Luke!"

Ace:"Aber.... es fehlt noch ein Generator.... das ist zu früh."

In Jakes Richtung sieht er ein Zeichen als orange Aura am Boden und geht näher. Die Karte vergisst er irritiert und verbraucht sie, wodurch sie sich auflöst.

Ace:"Die Fallen der Hexe werden durch die Karte angezeigt.... Interessant."

Jake geht zu nahe und kreischend erscheint die Gestalt der Hexe aus der Falle. Erschrocken zuckt Ace so wie jedes verdammte Mal zusammen und beide rennen weg. Dabei lösen beide noch einige Fallen aus. An den Schreck gewöhnt man sich nicht. Geduckt geht Ace weiter, da so keine Fallen ausgelöst werden. Doch da kam Jake schon auf ihn zu gerannt und löst genau vor Ace noch eine Falle aus. Die Illusion der Hexe steht so nahe vor Ace das er mit der Nase beinahe ihr Becken berührt. Kurz schluckt er und geht mit Jake geduckt weiter.

Ace:"Wieso.... teleportiert sie sich nicht?"

Jake:"Vielleicht kann sie.... mehr Fallen benutzen und dafür nicht teleportieren?"

Etwas nickt Ace. Es klang logisch. Zum Test rennt er aufs Schiff wo sie wieder sind und löst darauf bestimmt 7 Fallen aus, aber die Hexe erscheint nicht. Am bereits zur Hälfte reparierten Generator duckt sich Ace hin. Der Herzschlag ist zu hören und dann redet sie unter Ace im Schiff miteinander.

Hexe:"Na, was suchst du hier Jungchen?"

Ihr Stimme klingt jung, aber kratzig. Passend zu ihrem Aussehen. Jake gab sich Mühe keine Angst zu zeigen.

Jake:"Ehm.... ich.... bin zu Besuch?"

Er schreit nicht. Anscheinend hat sie auch eine Rolle, sonst hätte sie längst angegriffen. Zu Ace entsetzen hat er wahrscheinlich das Gegenstück dazu. Sie hat die Rolle der Ehefrau. Unten legt sie mehr Fallen ab und Jake löst diese aus. In der Zeit repariert Ace weiter den Generator. Bald kommt sie hoch und Jake ist nicht mehr zu sehen oder zu hören. Link und rechts von Ace zeichnet sie die Fallen auf den Boden und bleibt mit wenig Abstand hinter ihm stehen. Kurz bevor er fertig ist wird er zu nervös und der Generator knallt auf. Dadurch lässt er los und die beiden Fallen öffnen sich gleichzeitig. Erschrocken schreit Ace auf eh die Hexe über seinen Rücken schlägt.

Hexe:"Lös sie nicht aus!"

Ace:"Es tut mit Leid!...."

Ängstlich hockt er sich hin und sie legt an die selben Stellen wieder Fallen aus. Dann geht sie runter als Jake dort eine Falle ausgelöst hat.

Ace:"Das muss doch nicht sein..."

Jake lockt sie weg vom Schiff und repariert den zweiten Generator. Diesen hat er wohl schon zwischendurch gemacht, denn es geht schnell. Geduckt schleicht Ace runter um die Fallen nicht auszulösen. Dort kommt Jake zu ihm gelaufen und bleibt vor Ace stehen um seine Wunde zu versorgen. Leider hat Ace so Jakes Becken vorm Gesicht.

Hexe:"Was macht ihr denn da?"

Mit hörbar eifersüchtigen Ton fragt sie nach, dennoch macht Jake weiter. Sie greift immerhin nicht an. Jake sagte was von Kink.... etwa das er für ältere Männer schwärmt?

Ace:"Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht..."

Jake:"Sicher?"

Er ist fertig und geht an Seite als Ace wieder von der Hexe geschlagen wird. Beide werden von ihr über das Schiff gejagt, aber eher gespielt. Sonst hätte sie die Beiden sicher schon längst gehängt. Einen Moment folgt sie nur Jake, das nutzt Ace und renn in einen Schrank. Dieses schnelle verstecken erzeugt für den Killer ein sichtbares Geräusch. Sie kommt natürlich sofort hin und bleibt vor dem Schrank stehen.

Hexe:"Ist er etwa im Schrank?"

Zu sich selbst eher fragt sie und öffnet dann den Schrank. Sie springt Ace beinahe umarmend an und hebt ihn über die Schulter aus dem Schrank raus. Über ihnen macht Jake den Generator fertig und kommt runter. Knapp gefolgt von Jake bringt die Hexe Ace zu einem Haken und hängt ihn auf. Aber sie bleibt dort stehen und lässt Jake seinen Kameraden runter holen. Beide Überlebenden rennen zum Schiff zurück. Während Jake am Schiff stehen bleibt und zur Hexe schaut geht Ace dieses Mal leise in den gleichen Schrank zurück. Vor Jake bleibt die Hexe stehen und schaut herum.

Jake:"...und ehm... was machen sie so?"

Hexe:"Meinen trotteligen Mann suchen."

Jake:"Ah, na dann~"

Grinsend zeigt er still zu dem Schrank in dem Ace ist und konnte es nicht lassen. Einmal kann Ace ja noch ohne Gefahr hängen bevor er beim dritten Mal stirbt.

Hexe:"Ist er etwa wieder im selben Schrank? Komm raus."

Ace:"Nein.... ich bin nicht hier...."

Wieder springt sie ihn an und holt ihn aus dem Schrank raus, da konnte Ace sich in seiner Rolle einen blöden Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

Ace:"Doch nicht so vor dem Jungen..."

Die Hexe trägt ihn und läuft herum. Jake ging zum Ausgang und öffnet diesen. Klar kommt die Hexe auf ihn zu und wirft Ace dann plötzlich auf den Boden. Ihr Blick liegt auf Ace als wollte sie ihn so töten.

Ace:"Bitte... kein Mori... es tut mir Leid."

Memento Mori war die Fähigkeit der Killer einen Überlebenden mit den eigenen Händen zu töten. Und sie waren nie schön oder angenehm.

Jake:"Ich habe ihr Mori noch nie gesehen."

Ace:"Auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich??"

Hexe:"Komm Mal Junge."

Sie hebt Ace wieder an und geht mit Jake zu dem Ausgangstor das dieser geöffnet hat.

Ace:"Nein bitte.... der Kleine ist doch noch so jung..... das ist etwas privates zwischen uns."

Das herumalbern machte es etwas leichter zu Wissen das er gleich sterben wird. Freikämpfen darf Ace sich nicht, da war sie verdammt streng. Im Ausgang wirft sie Ace wieder hin und er krabbelt etwas nach vorne.

Hexe:"Bereit Schatz?"

Ace:"....vor ihm?"

Jake:"Ich bin bereit. Lasst euch nicht von mir stören."

Hexe:"Ich liebe dich Schatz."

Es klang sanft von ihr und fröhlich. Sie schien ihre Rolle zu mögen, einfach mal etwas Abwechslung zum töten.

Ace:"Ich dich auch.

Sie springt auf ihn und beißt an seinem Hals herum, während sie seinen Bauch aufreißt und sich Organe raus reißt. Ihr Mori war brutal und hungrig.

Ace:"... so stürmisch..."

Mehr bekam er nicht mehr raus bis er stirbt. Aber seine Leiche wirkt glücklich, immerhin war es Mal eine Runde die nicht nur aus Angst und Terror besteht. Es hat sogar ein wenig Spaß gemacht.

Jake:".... aber er sieht glücklich aus."

Hexe:"Natürlich."

Jake sah sie an und flüchtet dann schnell aus dem Ausgang raus. Später am Lagerfeuer sitzen die beiden nebeneinander und wechseln nur kurze Blicke aus.

Ace:".... lass uns darüber bitte nie reden."

Jake:".... ist mir nur Recht.... das war.... seltsam."

Ace nickt und sie sehen beide still zum Feuer, lächeln aber etwas.

 

ENDE


End file.
